Roses and Blood
by LovePeaceFanfics
Summary: A vampiric twist on Allyson Dawson's and Austin Moon's love life. This is in the point of view of Ally Dawson, a new girl who just moved to the sunny city of Miami. There, she meets her best friends. And...the vampire. Austin Moon. He's always on her mind, in her dreams, everywhere she turns in the hallways at school..he's there. Will there be Blood? Bites? Love? Or..Roses?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm taking a hiatus on 'Cabin Fever' if you guys have ever read it. (Check it out on my profile!) I had inspiration about vampires, sooo, I decided to write this. Sorry it's so related to Twilight, but you girls should let it slide. c; This is in the point of view of Allyson Dawson, a new girl who just moved to the sunny city of Miami. There, she meets a good friend Trish, a goofball Dez, and...the blonde boy. Austin Moon. He's always on her mind, in her dreams.. And the worst part of it all? ...He's a vampire. What could go wrong for Allyson? Will love bloom like a rose? Will it all come crashing down once Austin gets her scent? Nobody knows. (Rated T for Violence, Blood, Language, Alcohol/Drug use, Sexual Intimacy/Contact, not Rated M) Please review! x3**

* * *

_Allyson POV_

"Ally...!"

"Unghh.."

"Allyson..!"

"Go awayy..!"

"ALLYSON MARIE! GET UP, NOW!"

* * *

Hearing my father from downstairs, I rolled over in my bed, then I just ended up falling off of it. My body connected with the floor, and I just groaned in the cocoon that formed from my blanket. I peeped my head out to the ancient clock on my light blue wall. 7:43AM. I gasped and got up fast, making me trip over my blanket and stumble to my dresser, me holding onto it for support. Today was my first day of school since I moved to Miami, and I wasn't looking forward to it. I opened my dresser drawer and got a white tank, my short sleeved, dark blue button up shirt to go over it, my white jeans, and light brown leather combat boots with 5 inch heels because of my height issue I despised so much. I picked out a long sleeved cropped black leather jacket to complete it.** I threw it all on in record time, and looked at myself. I tried my hair up in a bun, hated it, and just let my hair down. I ran down the stairs with my brown satchel bag with my songbook, kissed my father's cheek goodbye, and ran down the block to the bright blue and beige building I could see all the way from down the street. I walked up to it and sighed. Guess I had to enter this place sooner or later.

I trudged up the steps of the sunny Marino High School. Even the building looked like it was happy and rid of any sadness that was around. So why wasn't it working on me? I'm Allyson Marie Dawson. I'm not perky, I'm not happy, I'm not girly. Although, I did appreciate the clouds in the crystal clear sky. Cloud watching. Even that seems funner, much more funner what this idiotic place was. I looked up with my head to see a huge bright blue banner. "Welcome to Marino High!" with a dolphin ringing around the bubbly letters. Kill me now.

* * *

I opened the doors and stepped inside. Immediate murmurs and stares practically punched me in the gut. I don't know why, but I feel like people are only staring at me just to see if I mess up. This is why I have stage fright. I hid my face behind my curtain of my curly, ombrè hair. It was covering both sides of my face, so I speed walked down the hallway. I looked up with my eyes only to get more points and stares. Dammit. Was it my clothes? My makeup? Screw that, I didn't care. I looked up to see a polished sign labeled "Office" next to a big wooden door. Bingo.

I grabbed the handle, and slowly walked inside. It was even more bright and sunny than the outside. More overenthusiastic banners and posters, fake potted plants, and one wall was painted a very bright blue, the rest of the walls painted yellow. The partly opened windows had the early morning sun shining through. Wait, the windows were open? Talk about tight security in this joint. I saw an old woman in a bright blue pantsuit behind the counter. She put on a fake smile that didn't reach her eyes. "You must be the new student." I rose my eyebrow at her fake enthusiasm, but shrugged. "Uh..yeah.." I bit my lip and it was her turn to raise her eyebrow at me. "Ok..I guess I'll tell Principal Marino you're here." I nodded and wrinkled my nose. Way to be awkward. I turned around to sit in a waiting chair and I saw a figure standing outside the glass window next to the big wooden door. I stopped and looked back. Nothing.

* * *

I knit my eyebrows together. Surely it wasn't some creepy stalker. Even though this school's security sucked, I shouldn't be stalked, right? Wow, paranoia. I just stared at the window, seeing if the figure would come back. Until somebody cleared their throat. "Miss Dawson?" the principal asked firmly from behind me. I rolled my eyes before putting on a fake close-lipped smile and spun around to face him. "Hi.." I muttered. Probably not loud enough for the old hag secretary to even hear me, and she was like..right behind me. "You must be the new student!" he exclaimed. I tried to shake his excitement off, until he walked right up to me and shook my hand with a seriously firm grasp. I just stood there while he practically shook the crap out of my arm. I frowned, giving him a skeptical look. He then yanked his hand away. "Well," he said after a moment, "I will..ehm..get your locker combination and schedule. Give me a moment." I nodded, still with a frown on my face. He excused himself, and walked sheepishly into his office with a click of the door being shut. Poor guy. I looked behind me to see if the secretary was still there, she was on the phone talking with someone. Great, more boredum. I looked back at the glass window and saw…him. The blonde boy.

My first thoughts; _"Who is he?" _and _"Why is he standing there?" _But, he was there..staring at me. I did the same. He had bright blonde locks-this is what took most of my notice. His hair was wavy and untangled, and perfectly tousled. He had farely tan skin, more color added to his face. His eyes were a very dewey, beautiful hazel. I squinted at him, and they clouded. They were almost..black. He knew I was staring at him, I didn't want to look away. His eyes, face, and hair took most of my notice. I knew he was wearing all black, the window reached to the floor. I gazed at him, making sure my mouth didn't drop. He was..handsome. Even gorgeous was a better word to describe him. And I never used those words for anybody. I took the tiniest step toward the boy, and of course, that's when the principal cleared his throat again. I gasped and spun around, pissed off at the principal for ruining my moment. "Here you go.." he looked at me questioningly, holding out 2 pieces of paper and a folder. "Oh! Right.." I muttered, and took the materials. I placed the papers on top of the folder and looked them over. I thanked him and walked out the door, then looking to my left to find nothing. The boy had disappeared.

* * *

**Yayy! Chapter One: Complete! About...9 more to go! (I was planning 10 chapters, but if you guys would like some more, review!) **

**Sorry if it's so slow, you could call this an Introduction. Derp.**

**Credits:**

**[1]: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**[2]: This outfit was in Laura's 'Regard Magazine' photoshoot. Just look for 'Laura Marano Regard Magazine' in Google Images. (SHE'S FRICKIN' GORGEOUS IN THIS PHOTOSHOOT, YOU GUYS!) Not like she isn't gorgeous anywhere else. Pshht. Anyway, the outfit I described was my favorite one, she looked like perfection! There's only two photos of her with it on, but search until you find the one I described! :P**

**Hugs and Auslly;**

**Valerie x  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yayy! People want me to continue! It's so awesome, I cannot tell you. I know it's weird for me to explain this: Basically, this is the first chapter. Weird, I know. But I'll call it the second just to avoid confusion. Anyways, that was basically the introduction to the story. More characters and dialogue will be included in this one. Speaking of the first chapter..it sucked! 1. How short it is. 2. The horrible line spacing. 3. Idk, I'm just picky. This shall be much longer! (And yes, this story is kinda based off of Twilight in the tiniest way) Anywhale, onto the story! (Rated T for reasons explained in Chapter 1)**

* * *

_Allyson POV_

I stood at my locker, continuously resetting my lock just to redo my combination. I didn't need 5 more minutes of just trying to unlock it, so I banged my forehead onto the locker in frustration. I kept banging my head on it repeatedly, the clank of the locker echoing through the hallway every two seconds. I noticed some people looking at me funny, so I stopped and just rested my forehead on the cold, metal locker. I huffed out a breath, then started to redo it again, breathing in frustration as it still didn't open. "Need help?" said a cheery voice from right behind me. I gasped and spun around, clinging to the locker with my hands flattened up against it. I looked at the person. I could tell she was Latina, she was shorter than I was...probably because of my heeled boots. Her black, curly hair reached to the top of her shoulders and draped the surface of them. I stood up, stepping away from the locker and trying to get my breathing under control. "Sorry.." she said sheepishly, but then erased it. "Welcome to Marino High, I'm Trish." I winced. Her enthusiasm actually hurt, but I gave her a tiny smile. "Allyson..call me Ally." She smiled and looked at my locker. "Still need help?" I glared at the lock. "Yes." I claimed, still narrowing my eyes at it. "Don't go coocoo on your first day." she rolled her eyes at me and I straightened up. She looked at the paper that contained my combo, and opened my locker with three swift motions with her finger. I gazed at it in disbelief. She looked at me with a pointed look and shook her head. "I'd practice this if I were you." I bit my lip. "Thanks, though." I muttered. She nodded at me. She eyed my schedule. "We have first, second, and fifth period together. And lunch. Sweet." I raised a corner of my mouth as my signature smile. I was starting to like this girl. "Alright, let's go." I put my folder and locker combo in the locker, keeping my satchel with my songbook safely inside it. I put the schedule in my leather pocket, slammed the locker door and put the devilish lock onto it, latching it. "Stupid thing.." I muttered. Trish chuckled. "Common, crazy." I readjusted my satchel on my shoulder and she grabbed my hand, dragging me to the classroom. I dug my heels into the floor 5 feet away from the classroom door. "Damn, Trish, I can walk behind you, y'know that?" She snorted. "My way is much quicker." She opened the door, walked in and I followed behind her, still hiding behind my curtain of hair. I looked forward. Even more stares.

* * *

"Ahh, you must be Allyson Dawson." the teacher stood up from his chair. I waved to him with two fingers. "Call me Ally." I said, still tilting my mouth in a smile. I heard some whispers and saw some nods. Welp, now I felt like a zoo animal. "Please, have a seat next to Dallas." I rose my eyebrow and looked around the room to find a brown haired boy in the back. He was waving to me. I wrinkled my nose and gave him a nod of my head as I made my way to sit down. He smiled at me with a set of sparkly white teeth. His skin was seriously tan, and completed the 'cutie' look with wavy light brown hair. I never gave a person a full-toothed smile, but for Dallas, I did. I guessed it was just a way to get him off my case with all the smiles. He looked forward again. Thank you..I thought. I took a sheet of paper out to concentrate on the lesson. I glanced over at the kid named Dallas, and saw he was staring at me. I blinked at him and he looked forward again sheepishly. What is with people and staring? The staring only reminded me of...the blonde boy. I heard a door creak open, and looked up. I saw him. I immediately sat up straighter. He still looked the same as he did earlier, but now he had sunglasses covering his mysterious and beautiful eyes. I looked at him intently, and I tried to see if he was looking at me. It was hard to tell with those damned sunglasses. The teacher's voice made me jump in my seat. "Late again, Austin." The teacher frowned at him. Austin…the name replayed in my head. I liked the sound of it. Then, I finally heard his voice. "Sorry, sir, I was distracted and didn't see the time." his voice was deep, smooth, it sounded like velvet running over my ears. I like the sound of his voice even more than I liked the sound of his name. I noticed other girls twirling their hair and giving him goofy grins. He wasn't a popular boy..he seemed..darker than that. Maybe even a social outcast. To my surprise, he nodded at them as he made his way to his seat. He was right across the aisle. I looked at him with my hair covered one side of my face, I had my head down. Looking at him with my eyes. I had the slightest feeling he was looking at me the same way through his sunglasses. Head down, eyes up. I bit my lip at this feeling, and I stared at him the whole class period. I noticed his foot was tapping on the ground, and he gripped his pencil. His lips were in a straight line, and he kept his head down most of the time. Strange. The bell rung, and I shoved the sloppily written paper into my satchel. I was the first one out of the room, and I had already made it to my locker. I tried remembering my combo, and tried it out. Nope. I gritted my teeth in frustration, wishing Trish were there to help me. I fumbled with the lock for three more minutes, nothing. I looked down the hall to notice Austin around the office.

* * *

He was speaking to the old secretary. I could tell it was urgent; he seemed to be talking fast and the lady nodded her head dumbly. I nonchalantly started to slide down the locker pod, looking at him the whole time. I managed to get some bits of the conversation. "I can't do this anymore." he was saying. I bit my lip and stepped closer without being seen. "It's **torture** sitting in that classroom..with..**her**." He said. I could hear the venom in his voice. Torture? HER?! I leaned forward, almost in eagerness. Now the secretary was talking. "I'm sorry, Mister Moon. I'm afraid you have to stay in your writing class." she stated. Shit..that's the class I shared with him. His face darkened, and his nostrils flared. "Thanks anyways, Darla." he gritted his teeth as he spoke. It made me shudder..his tone of voice..as he then walked down the halls, away from me, it seemed. The lady, otherwise 'Darla', looked up to see me standing there, clutching my satchel with both of my hands until my knuckles turned white. She gave me a solemn look, and walked back into the office. I narrowed my eyes, then spun back around. More people were filing in the hallways, to their lockers. I got some glances and murmurs as I stood there, frozen, knuckles still white. I blocked them out and all I thought of was Austin. I know his last name's Moon, now. But I still couldn't get the pieces placed. "It's torture sitting in that classroom, with _**her**_.." … "I can't do _**this**_ anymore." Just what was this? And who was this her? Was it torture having to sit near me? Was it someone else? I had no idea. I felt tears welling in my eyes. Why was this affecting me?! I didn't know him. Why would I give a damn?! If he wouldn't want me near him..I had to stay away.

* * *

I still stood there, white knuckles, tears in my eyes, looking like a lost child holding a teddy bear instead of a teenage girl holding her ancient satchel in the middle of a school hallway. "A-ally?" Trish said. I jumped and looked over to her. "Oh.. sorry. Got distracted.." I muttered, as I went over to my locker. Trish already opened it for me before I reached my hand to it. I sighed, then put my combo and everything else inside besides my satchel. I slammed the locker door, and slid the lock on, not even bothering to latch it. Trish looked at me. "Is this your craziness or did somebody die?" I had to chuckle at that. "No..not at all. Guess it's just first day jitters." I lied. She nodded like she understood, and linked arms with mine. "Second period we go." she said, walked at a too-fast pace for my taste. "Could you please slow down, Trish?" I begged as I tried to readjust my satchel on my shoulder. "Nope. We're already late since you were standing like a dope in the middle of the hallway." I cringed and looked down, arm still linked with hers. "Sorry." she stated, and squeezed my shoulder. So far, Trish was seriously nice to me. Instead of gawking at me like an alien, she actually walked up to me. Nobody ever did that. We eventually stopped at the classroom door.

"Study hall. Great. I always have to hang out with this red-head idiot called Dez or whatever, since he sits next to me. Jeez, he's annoying as hell. And yet people think we're together." I rose my eyebrow. "Do you want to be with him?" I pressed. "Wha-no!" she yelled. I burst out laughing and followed her in. Seemed pretty noisy in the room than what people usually did. Worked on late work or just reading a book. Not in this case. I could see lame ass paper airplanes being fired between these two boys, prissy girls in the corner whispering to one another, the rest were actually trying to work. I saw one weird red head kid walk up to me. "You must be the new girl!" he yelled cheerfully in my face. God dammit, he was perky. To my surprise he wrapped me in a hug. I kept my eyes widened, and kept my arms to my side. "He's touching me." I rasped to Trish. She rolled her eyes. "Let him be happy." she said simply. I winced. He was squeezing the crap out of me. "Can't...breathe.." I gasped. He let go after that, big smile on his face. I tried to take in air. "Nice to meet you...Trish said your name was Dez." He nodded and looked over to her. "Aww, Trish, you told her my name!" he beamed and went in for a hug. "Noo!" she yelled, and ran away from him as he chased her. I chuckled and went to the corner of the room, nestling into the crook of the wall. I reached into my satchel, then grabbed my pen and songbook. I opened up to a fresh page, then readied the pen over the paper. I looked deep into my own thoughts for any inspiration. Austin could be one. I rapidly shook my head and mentally smacked myself. I couldn't think of Austin, considering he hated my guts. But..why did he hate my guts? I decided to make a diary entry, before someone kicked the bottom of my boot, since my leg was outstretched. "You must be Ally."

* * *

**Chapter 2: Complete! Ohmigosh, guys, who's the person? Austin? Dallas, even? Tune in to chapter 3 to find out! Please review!**

**Credits:**

**[1]: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**[2]: I know, I know, too many references to Twilight. DON'T JUDGE ME, PEOPLE! I had to get inspiration from somewhere. And since food or my book series isn't giving me any, I had to dip into Twilight! Plus, Twilight makes things so much better. Derp.**

**Hugs and Auslly;**

**Valerie x**


	3. Chapter 3

***Happy dance* You reviewers make me so happy asking for updates. Nehehehe. I would LOVE if you guys gave me any suggestions or opinions for future chapters. I might just include it. And, just because I know people are going to ask this, there will probably be a sequel. Since this will only be 10 chapters long (or more if you guys want more), then I'd make a longer sequel. Sorry if my chapters aren't long, when it comes to fanfictions I like to keep it short and sweet. ~*Is also lazy*~ Let's cut the crap, shall we? (Rated T for reasons explained before)**

* * *

_**RECAP**_

_Before I decided to make a diary entry,_

_someone kicked the base of my boot._

_My leg was outstretched. _

"_You must be Ally."_

* * *

_Allyson POV_

Rude. I looked up to see a boy, looking down upon me. He had dark brown hair and..grey eyes. I cleared my throat. "Yes..and who are you?" I tried to say with a tone of importance, but my voice cracked. I slowly got up to my feet so he wouldn't stare down on me. He was still 8 inches taller, which just made me stubbornly stand up straighter. "Elliot." he stated simply. I nodded curtly. "Nice to meet..you.." I drifted off. His appearance really was dark. I bit my lip. He was seriously pale, and his grey eyes were hard. Like concrete. He held out his hand for me to shake it. I put my hand into his. His skin was freezing cold. I almost pulled back from his touch, but I gave his hand one small shake before pulling my hand back. He smirked at me. Just made me more insecure than before. He blinked a few times. "I'd like you to follow me, Allyson. The principal needed something from you.." he tilted his head, and looked intently at me. I started sweating, and I guessed I was either white-pale or seriously flushed. I nodded, unable to speak. "Good." he said in a velvety tone, different from his dark one. "Come along." he murmured, and led me out of the room. I gave a glance to Trish, she was giving me a wide eyed look. 'I don't know.' I mouthed, giving her a scared expression. Elliot was tugging me by the arm, and I gave her one last turn of my head. I started to sweat some more. Why did he scare me so much? I never got scared..of anybody. He led me down the hallway, gripping my arm. I cleared my throat. "You don't have to hold on to me, I can walk mysel-" he interrupted me with a cutting stare.

I looked down sheepishly. I would've thought that being dragged down the hallway reminded me of Trish earlier that morning, but he was serious. And much, much stronger than she was. I think he was holding on as strong as he could. My arm started to ache. I just remembered I abandoned my satchel in Study Hall, which included my song book and my _phone_. It was just my luck. I narrowed my eyes and I noticed we passed the Office, where I should've been going. Shit. I started to hyperventilate. I heard Elliot laugh under his breath, darkly. He let go of my arm, and I felt the blood flow to it again. He then draped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. I cringed. Too much contact. Not to mention he was more freezing than ice. He had an iron grip on my shoulder. My head being pushed into his chest just made me shiver. I was forced to walk the same pace as him, which was way too fast than normal. I started breathing heavier, not from nervousness, but from fatigue. We'd walked down three corridors. I was running out of air, and I started to slow. We immediately stopped at a door, nobody was around. He stepped behind me while I read the sign on the door. It was labeled "Janitor's Closet." That's when everything went black.

* * *

The room was dark, abandoned, and freezing cold. I noticed that I wasn't wearing my leather jacket, and my blue button up was gone. I was left in a skinny white tank top and my skinny jeans, no wonder why it was so freezing. My head pounding, I struggled to get up on my feet. I was now barefoot, as well. Who the hell was taking my stuff? I clumsily felt for any walls around me, but all I found were brooms and bottles. I was inside of the Janitor's Closet. I remembered seeing that sign earlier, then..Elliot. I spun around to call for him, but there was no need. His cold breath spread onto my face, and I stepped back in instinct. He immediately snatched my wrist in his freezing hand, and grabbed my other wrist before I could hit him, continuing to breath on my face with his icy breath. I kicked him multiple times, thrashing to get my hands free. I heard him scoff and he trapped both of my legs, wrapping his one leg around them. I started screaming as loud as I could, but they were muffled when his hand clamped down on my mouth. Tears rolled down my cheeks, and I knew I was powerless against him. I figured he was just going to rape me like the sick bastard he was. It seemed like it. He slammed me up against a damp concrete wall. My headache got worse and I cried out, his hand still over my mouth. He took the clump of my hair that was covering the right side of my neck and shoulder and pushed it back, then stroked my exposed neck.

I cringed and tried to move my head or put my hair back in place. This effort just meant harder squeezes on my wrists. He gritted his teeth. "Don't fight it, or I will kill you instead." my eyes widened. Considering he had gotten so far with taking most of my clothing away and getting me into a dark closet, I knew he was capable of murdering me. I still had tears roll down my cheeks. He took his hand from my mouth. "Don't scream." he seethed._ Considering you're gonna sexually assault me, I have the right to scream and throw your ass in jail_. I told him in my thoughts. He now had my head crooked to the side, my neck was now more exposed. My feet shuffled, trying to see if I could escape. He was one step ahead of me, and then re-trapped both of my legs with one of his. He was slowly lowering his lips to my neck. What kind of psycho is this guy? I struggled again, making him pull back his head. He yelled in frustration, then smacked my face. I cried out in pain. He grabbed my throat and looked me in the eye, his cold grey ones boring into my brown ones. "Don't. Fucking. Fight it." he growled menacingly. Tears spilled over my cheeks, and I looked down. I already felt my face redden from the slap he marked on my face. I felt his hand on it. "No worries. The pain you will feel now will seem like nothing when I'm finished. He chuckled lowly. . I stared at him. He made my throat lock, and my stomach churn. He wrapped his fingers around my throat, not choking me, but having them there just for a head start. He again tilted my head, and looked at my bare neck. With one cold whisper from him, I realized everything. "You're the human I've been waiting to sink my teeth into."** Vampires live among us**. Before I could yell for help, he already had his lips on my neck. I felt his mouth start to open, and I shut my eyes tightly, one single tear falling down..

After a moment, there was nothing. I realized I didn't feel the disgusting wetness of Elliot's lips on my neck anymore. I opened my eyes. It was pitch black. I heard some scuffling, then silence again. I had no idea what just happened. I gained up an adrenaline rush, then I ran around the tiny room, pushing and pulling the door latch. It wouldn't budge. I started crying once again. I was acting like such a blubbery baby about everything today. Vampires exist. They want my blood. Austin hates me. Elliot…was nowhere. Everything bunched up in my brain, all I did was put my head in my hands, and curl up in a ball on the freezing cold floor. There were dots floating in my vision, and even my ears couldn't pick up the sounds of my own breathing through the roar in my head. **_Vampire, Austin, Blood, Elliot, Cold_** all mashed up in my mind. I collapsed completely on the floor, sobbing. I slowly started to black out. Right before my vision faded, I saw a shadow moving, knelting down beside me.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Complete! Mooreee suspense. Much thanks to your reviews, they mean a lot! And *gaspp* who do you think the figure is? Elliot or Austin? *GASPP* WE DUNNO. WE NEVA KNOW. I'll shut up now, it's 12AM and I have work tomorrow. PEACEx3**

**Credits:**

**[1]: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**[2]: Don't ask me where I got the idea of the closet bit. I have a bit of an imagination. *Pops collar of my Spongebob polo* Trust me, I'm innocent. ;-;**

**Hugs and Auslly;**

**Valerie x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoop! Chapter 5 will be out today as well! I'm on a roll, people! c8 And this chapter will be like...three whole chapters in one. (It's at least that long in my mind) Anyways, The suspense must be murdering you, so I'll get to it. (Should I still do a sequel to this, or wait until the story is over to decide? Message me!) Now, onto the show. *Grabs TV remote* (Rated T for a reason!)**

* * *

_**RECAP**_

"_Vampire, Austin, Blood, Elliot, Cold all mashed up in my mind. _

_I collapsed completely on the floor, sobbing. _

_I slowly started to black out. _

_Right before my vision faded,_

_I saw a shadow moving, knelting down beside me.."_

* * *

_Allyson POV_

I woke up, my head pounding. I had a cold feeling on my head, like a rock. I opened my eyes, I was in a bright room which made me shut them again. I felt the rock-like thing on my head. It was wet, too. I took it off my head and peeked at it. An ice pack. Relieved it wasn't Elliot's hand or a rock, I put it back on my head. I must've been in the Nurse's office, the brightness of the white room was hurting my eyes. I opened my eyes a little bit. I saw a woman behind a desk, wearing nurse scrubs. Bingo. I tried sitting up, my head throbbing and literally trying to kill me. I blinked repeatedly, trying to get my eyes used to the light. "How are you feeling, dear?" a woman's voice asked. I looked up to see the nurse turned around in her chair. She was young, not like the old hag secretary. Also unlike most school nurses. "Fine." I stated, and tried to get up. "I wouldn't get up just yet. You've been out of it for 2 whole periods." I widened my eyes. I missed third and fourth period? Dammit, I was practically missing my whole first day. The fact I was almost bitten/assaulted by a psycho named Elliot just made it worse. Or was it all a nightmare? The janitor's closet, how Elliot looked and acted, the shadow...it's weird for me to dream up something so sickening, but it made sense. I probably just imagined the shadow knelting by me...that's when the nurse interrupted the silence. "Luckily that nice young man brought you back. No bleeding, thank goodness. But you're gonna be bruised for a while." Suddenly, I was more invested in the conversation. "Young man?" I asked. Elliot wouldn't have done it...could he? No. He was the one who was going to harm me. "Indeed," the nurse was saying. "He was carrying you bridal style through all the halls. I found that so charming and cute," I looked up at her. "W-what did he look like?" I bit my lip. I don't think Dallas would've found me, he didn't even know where I was. Since I'm a little over one hundred pounds, it must've been someone strong. Definitely not Dallas. "Oh, ehmm...he didn't say much. Just placed you on the cot and looked at you for a while before leaving.." she said distractedly. I looked at her. "But what did he look like?" I pressed gently. I was getting frustrated. "Blonde hair, brown eyes. He was quite handsome, I might add." she answered. I gasped slightly. Austin?! Probably not. She completely understated his appearance.

His hair was blonde, but had dark brown roots if you looked closer. His eyes were hazel, not brown. Or black. I still don't know… The fact he was handsome was also an understatement. He was beautiful, I admit. "Is he your boyfriend or something?" she questioned me. I blushed furiously and cleared my throat. "N-n-no." I muttered. Even though he hated me, I kinda had an interest in him. I daydreamed of him kissing me, whispering sweet things into my ear. I turned a shade redder and kept daydreaming until I noticed she was tapping me on the shoulder. I looked up to see her frowning. "Then why are you so distracted on what he looks like?" I bit my lip harder until it hurt. It wasn't just how he looked..it's his voice. How he acts. His name. His everything. He kept distracting me. I needed to know if it was him. "Was he wearing black?" I changed the subject. She nodded, confused. It was all I needed to know. "Thanks.." I muttered. "But I need to get to class." I slowly got up, almost toppling over. The nurse steadied me by holding my wrist softly. She let go, knowing I had bruises exactly on my wrist. "I'll get your things. The boy brought them back." I rose my eyebrows in surprise. Austin seemed to be really caring, if he tracked down where my stuff were. She handed me my leather jacket, button up, boots, and satchel. After I threw everything on, I checked inside of my satchel out of worry. Everything was untouched and in place. I heaved a sigh of relief, and I checked my hair in the nurse's wall mirror. It was matted from the sweat and sleeping for 2 hours. I put it in a sloppy bun, and didn't mind if it looked careless. I checked in the mirror again, and I had bags under my eyes. My eyeshadow had faded from the crying and mascara was smoothed out underneath my shadowy eyes. I winced and washed it all off, making my face look babyish without the black eyeliner. You could see the real color of my eyelashes. I never carried makeup around, so I shrugged and walked out. But not before the nurse told me her name. Jane. Told me I could visit her when I needed her. I nodded while looking in the mirror, still distracted by how I looked. As I left the Nurse's office, I passed by my locker. I vaguely remembered what Austin said. "It's torture sitting in that classroom..with..her." I cringed as I stood by my locker, reliving the memory. It definitely wasn't Austin who saved me. He hated my guts. I decided my savior was to be kept a mystery, as I fumbled with my damned-all-to-hell lock on my locker.

* * *

I literally despised that lock, I never even opened it on my own. I slowly took my combo from my satchel, and remembered Elliot. I looked all around, seeing if he was nearby. The hallways were ominously empty, which only worried me more. I kept peeking down at the combo, trying to open my lock, failed, and looked back up round the halls repeatedly. It was getting annoying, but I was worrying too much. After ten minutes, the bell rang, and students filed out of their classes, still peeking looks at me for being the new student. I was still fumbling angrily with the lock, until Trish came up with Dez behind her. "Ally! Where were you? I was worried sick when that creepy guy took you out!" My eyes widened. So it wasn't a dream…everything was real. The screaming, the vampires, hopefully Austin.. "Allyyyyy!" Trish exclaimed. I looked up. "I-it was noth-" Trish interrupted me. "Don't you dare say it was nothing! What did he do?" She took my wrists and squeezed them, and I winced. She pursed her lips and let go of them. She looked at me quizzically. "Can I tell you at fifth period?" I mumbled. Her eyes lit up. "Sure! Common, I don't wanna be late for gym." She opened my locker in seconds, and threw my satchel in my locker, then slammed it shut and locked my lock. "Seeya, Dez!" she waved at him after linking arms with me. He just stood there, confused. Why didn't he say anything to me? Or to Trish, for that matter? I looked forward, letting Trish drag me. At least she wasn't hurting me like Elliot did...we stopped in front of the Girl's Locker Room. Good god, _more_ locks.

_Too. Colorful._ I thought painfully. Our gym clothes were provided for us, instead of letting us wear what we wanted. Yellow shorts that were too short and tight, grey and blue tank tops with a dolphin logo printed on them that were also way too tight. Made for skanks..and it was low cut. I despised the uniform department. We were forced to go outside in the sunshine and walked 16 laps. Now I despised the gym coaches. I gladly walked beside Trish, who also hated the school uniforms just as much as I did. "I'd much rather wear sweatpants.." she grumbled. Even after the hell I went through that morning, she still made me laugh. I quickly looked down, cutting off my laughter and continued to think what happened in the closet. She looked over at me. "You seem distracted. What happened with you and that Elliot guy?" I sighed deeply. "I really just want to forget it all, ok?" She gasped. "Did that bastard molest you!?" I gasped and silenced her with a look. "Something like that.." I said dryly. Her eyes widened. "Erghh...I'm gonna murder him.." she vowed, narrowing her eyes and shaking her head. I wish she could..but he was way too strong. And deadly, for that matter. "You don't need to. He disappeared, after.." I shivered. She gave me a sad look. "I'm shocked that you're still okay about this. I mean, most girls in this situation are a wreck." I sighed. "I was. Until someone took me to the nurse." I shrugged like it didn't matter. She rose an eyebrow.

* * *

"Someone? Who?" I pursed my lips. "I'm still trying to figure it out.." I muttered truthfully. "Who're you thinking?" she asked, still walking by my side while the athletic people ran past. I bit my lip and blurted, "Austin Moon." she gave me a funny look. "That hot blonde guy? Why do you think it's him?" She questioned. So he was popular.. I tilted my head in her direction. "The nurse said he carried me to the Nurse's office. Described how he looked like.." Now she started acting all girly, which made me want to vomit. "Ohmigosh! The hottest boy in school rescued you!" she jumped up in down while walking. We were getting looks. "Would you stop doing that, Peter Cottontail?!" I whisper-yelled to her. She started walking dejectedly. "What makes him so popular, though?" I asked curiously. Wasn't like him to be the most popular, and may I disgustedly add, hottest guy in school. He seemed more...quiet. Even sullen described him more realistically. She perked up. "Because of how hot and cute he is. Plus, he's really mysterious and strong..you should see him in a gym uniform, cause-" I cut her off. "Good god, no." she laughed at my disgust. "I also heard he has a huge secret. I dunno what it is, and I know everything at this school," she looked at me pointedly. "That's what makes him so mysterious." I nodded. It might've been just nonsense, but I was learning more about Austin Moon. Even if he hated me..he still helped me.

I've only exchanged looks and glances, or in my case, stares with him, but we still never exchanged words. We had headed back inside the locker room. As I changed out, I saw the bruises on my wrists and my ankles. I had no idea how those got there, and I just bit my lip trying to hold tears in. I took longer to change, that even Trish walked out of the room before I did. I stared at myself, sniffling in the locker room mirror. I saw how Austin hated me. I didn't want to deal with the description on why, I just cared about how. I didn't say anything to him..was it a look thing? He didn't seem that shallow at all. I shook my head at myself, I was being ridiculous. A 16 year old girl acting too delusional and childish for her own good. I sighed, probably being late for class, I slowly walked out of the locker room, trudging on my way down the hallways. Other students kept giving me weird looks. I just returned with a scowl. I like being ignored, versus being stared at. As I rounded the corner of the last corridor, I looked down the hall at my locker. **He** was there, leaning up against it, staring at me.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Complete! Chapter 5 is also done so I'll be publishing that as well. Who do you think is standing there?! *GASPP* Elliot or Austin? *GASPPPPP* Or maybe a new character just to kill ya'll? C; Nahh. It's Austin. Or Elliot. IDK. You tell me. Megh, I'm tired and I want to sleep. 2 chapters in one night! I'll accept my award now.**

**Credits:**

**[1]: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**[2]: I know Laura is 18, but I wanted to have Ally be 16 just to prove more innocence..I guess. And Austin's 17, just fyi. Orrr.."17". *Trololololo***

**Hugs and Auslly;**

**Valerie x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yayy! Chapter 5. Yep, ehm, I kinda wanted to edit chapter 5 so it didn't come out when it was scheduled..Don't kill meh. I still don't have any suggestions for future chapters, but I WILL TAKE THEM! Just message me. Also message me about a sequel, I know I may get requests for a sequel but I need to be 100% sure that's what you guys want. Now, let's share a carton of milk and have a 30-minute conversation about Dez's suspenders.**

* * *

_**RECAP**_

"_As I rounded the corner of the last corridor, _

_I looked down the hall at my locker. _

_He was there, leaning up against it. _

_Staring at me."_

* * *

_Allyson POV_

I thought I was daydreaming again. Walking down a hallway with only he and I to occupy the space. He had an intense look on his face, and I froze. I didn't know what to do or say. He almost seemed to sense my nervousness, because he put his hands into his dark jean pockets, and he made his way towards me. I bit my lip and stayed put, not wanting to lose his gaze. He stopped 7 feet away from me, much to my personal displeasure. I wanted him closer to me. I noticed I was breathing heavy, and my eyes were widened. I was in shock. He was right there. His sunglasses were gone, and I could see his bright and caramel hazel eyes. I took one step towards him, and they glistened. I opened my mouth, then closed it. What was I supposed to say? 'Thanks for saving me even though you hate my very existence?'. It was bad enough I was staring at him with googly eyes. He blinked, closing his eyes briefly and opening them slowly. His long, blonde eyelashes curled up. I began to feel creepy staring at his eyelashes. Instead, I focused on the noticeable height difference. I was 5'1", and he towered over me. At least 6 feet tall. I had to look up at him with my neck. He took three swift steps, and we were two feet away from each other. Why was he holding himself so far away? I decided to speak, after taking a deep breath. He was so distracting with his looks. "I..just wanted to thank..you..for.." I couldn't grip onto the fact that we were alone, and speaking to one another. His gentle voice just made it better. "I know what happened, Ally. And you're welcome." he raised a corner of his mouth in a smile, just like I did. My heart jumped. I needed to keep the conversation going. "H-how did you know w-where I was?" I asked shakily.

He innocently tilted his head, torturing me with his beautiful eyes. Was he planning to word it out that even if he hated me, he just saw me being forced into the closet by Elliot? Decided to help even if he didn't want to? I kept questioning it, thoughts running in my brain. "I know how Elliot is. I happened to be walking down the hallway when he.." He didn't have to say it. I bit my lip as he paused, and he raised a corner of his mouth. I nonhesitantly gave him the same smile. "So I followed." he added. Wait a second. "How do you know Elliot?" I asked carelessly. He probably didn't want to speak to me, and was just trying to get away. This meeting probably wasn't planned. He answered immediately. "I'm not friends with him. The word 'enemy' is more accurate." I nodded slightly, still staring at his features. I looked up at him with my neck, looking at his relaxed face. "You were in there when he.." I gulped. "When he..tried to.." I sighed. "Bite m-" He cut me off. "I would just ignore that, Ally. He's a little.." He paused and pursed his lips. "Off." I nodded dumbly. He gave me a wry smile before saying in his velvet voice, "I have to get going. Next period's starting." I looked at the clock, and realized he was right. He began to walk away, but then knelt down his head to my level, whispering, "See you soon." It made me shiver..his voice. How his hair tickled my cheek when he lifted his head up and walked away. Away from me. I bit my lip, and thoughts of worry ran through me. They were immediately cut off..by another thought.

_See me soon?_

* * *

Sixth period was infuriating. The teacher lectured me about getting to class on time(my locker issue that Trish had to, once again, handle). Austin was the only thing on my mind, and the earlier conversation kept replaying in my head. But his last sentence really coursed through me. _**"See you soon. See you soon. See you soon." **_was buzzing around my head, and in his voice. And how he spoke with such formality towards me. How his eyes looked into mine... Speaking of eyes, my 'classmates' kept darting glances at me. I also some stares boring into me. I guessed I looked like a freak with shadowy eyes and no makeup. And with crappy hair, to add to the trainwreck. I continued to daydream about Austin, being the pathetic person I was.

This happened for the rest of the day. Thankfully, the rest of the school day went smoothly. Although if I had made it to lunch, it would've been nice. I stormed out of the building. I needed to get away from the staring and the drama. When I got home, I just jerked open the front door then slammed it. I took all the emotions from that day and took it out on the door. "Honey, is that you?" I heard my father call from the dining room. "Yeah, dad!" I yelled, trying to keep my voice perky. I failed miserably. He walked into the room, then noticed my appearance. "What happened to you, Ally?" he asked, horrified. He made his way over to me. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Nothing. Rough first day, is all." I brushed past him, choking down my tears. He isn't one to hover, he never called my name or followed me. Good. I did the same with my bedroom door that I did with the front, and threw my satchel across the room. I slumped up against the wall, and sunk down onto the floor. I wrapped my arms around my knees, tucked my head into the mini nest I made, and screamed as loud as I could. It was the only way to get all the pain out.

* * *

Walking into school the next morning was hell. More stares, more locker trouble, more lectures, even more stares...Sometimes I hated my fellow humans. To make matters worse, I hadn't seen Austin all day. Not like he wanted to see me, considering I 'torture' him. But I felt the complete opposite. "Ally!" I heard Trish call from across the lunchroom. I cringed as people looked over at me. She ran up to me and sat down across from me, smiling giddily. "What are you so happy about?" I asked, trying to keep my voice light. "It turns out I really like Dez! You know, he's pretty cute when you get past how annoying he is!" she babbled on about his suspenders, and all I heard was her voice echo when I saw Austin walking into the cafeteria.. I already heard squealing girls. His hair perfectly tousled, wearing a short sleeved grey shirt, black jeans, and his black converse. I can see why they were squealing, and why Trish mentioned the gym uniform. Because his shirt happened to be really tight...No. Just...No. I shook my head and turned back around to where Trish was talking, but she was frowning. "You staring at Austin?" she smirked. "Whaaaatt?" I questioned squeakily, dragging the 'a'.

I crossed my arms and leaned my back up against the chair I was sitting in. I quickly peered over at Austin, who was sitting with Dez, and two boys I've never seen before. Plus two other girls. I glared at them, but I saw one of the girls rest her head up against a boy I didn't know, and the other was clutching the other boy's arm. I relaxed. Who were they, though? I kept staring at them until Trish cleared her throat. I spun my head around. "If you're wondering what they're doing sitting together, they're a family." I gaped over at them. I then saw one of the girls kiss a one of the boys' cheek. I rose an eyebrow and gave Trish a funny look. "None of them are related," she said quickly. "They just live together." I nodded in understanding, and I turned around to Trish. "What do you mean by none of them are related?" She sat up in her seat, munching on a french fry. "They were all adopted by Mike and Mimi Moon. I know the dad is a Doctor, and the mom works at a mattress store, I think." I looked over at them. They looked nothing like each other, which made sense. "You know Austin and Dez, right?" I nod. "Well, the blonde girl is Cassidy. She's dating Ethan, which is the guy she's clung to." Cassidy laughed at something the other girl said, then nuzzled into Ethan's neck. "And then there's Trent and Kira. Trent's the really quiet one..Kira's just..weird." Trent was sitting there, glossy eyed, while Kira was chatting with Cassidy. "And I dunno how Dez was adopted by the Moon's. He's the most annoying person ever. Still cute, though." She carried on. Dez was sitting next to Austin, and they both were silent and still. "They're kinda a weird family." I heard Trish telling me. "I just wish I knew what their secret was." I spun around quickly. "Secret?" I repeated, wide eyed. Trish gave me a '_are you crazy?' _look; then leaned forward from across the table. I did the same. "They all do. Makes me think that's why they stick together most of the time. They all have one big secret they're hiding..from us all."

* * *

**Chapter 5: Complete! I know you're disappointed it took a while for me to get this done, but it's here! Chapter 6 is probably going to be the longest chapter of this series, and it's going to be the most emotion/drama/funny/action packed chapter. So stay tuned!**

**[1]: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**[2]: YES! THE MOON CLAN! It's happening, people! MORE TWILIGHT REFERENCES. c;**

**Here is how my characters are placed:**

**Ethan = Emmett Cullen**

**Cassidy = Rosalie Hale**

**Kira = Alice Cullen**

**Trent = Jasper Hale**

**Austin = Edward Cullen**

**Dallas = Jacob Black**

**Dez = Extra**

**Ally = Bella Swan**

**Trish = Jessica**

**Elliot = James**

**Didi(Dez's sister) = Victoria**

**Chuck(Dez's enemy) = Laurent  
**

**My character placement is awful, I admit. But here it will stay. C:**

**Hugs and Auslly;**

**Valerie x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya! :D (Gross, it's her again) Sorry it takes me so long to update. I'm like..literally writing the story as you're asking for more updates. Merh, I should've planned ahead on this. But it makes me beyond happy when you guys are following along with the story! This chapter will make up for my lack of updating, though. c8 (I know this is incredibly stupid to say, but I just want to make sure you guys know; Austin's hair is styled how it always is in this. Not how it was styled when he was a vampire in Real Life and Reel Life on Austin and Ally. It's pointless and stupid to tell you, but I didn't want people to imagine that. It's the beautiful golden locks he always has. And yes, I am literally describing how his hair is. x3) *Gets a bowl of popcorn* Let's get to it.**

* * *

_Allyson POV_

The next day, I stood at my (thankfully) opened locker. Wondering continuously about the Moon family. I didn't even know Austin had siblings..not like he would've wanted to tell me. Then I was just thinking of how Austin hated me. I shook my head at the distracting thoughts, making my french braid bounce up against my back. I gathered my math textbook in the crook of my arm, and threw my satchel over my shoulder. I shut my locker, and latched on the special lock the school gave me after I requested a new one. All you have to do is hold down a button. Should've gave it to me sooner. "Ally!" I heard someone call from down the hall. I wasn't surprised to see Dallas walking up to me. "Oh..hey, Dallas." I called out casually, giving him a tiny smile and wave as he made his way to me. He leaned his shoulder up on the locker next to mine. "I see you have a new lock." he said, looking at my locker. I scoffed. "Bout time, too. I was going to keep a hammer on me just so I could break it open." He smirked and rose his eyebrows at me. "I could see you doing that, actually." I smacked his arm lightly. The bond between us had grown when we had classes together and were incredibly bored. It was nice to have another buddy besides Trish and Dez. "We gotta head to class. I heard we had a surprise pop quiz today." Dallas stated solemnly, walking by my side to math. I groaned inwardly. "Whyyy?" I whined. "Can't they just cut me some slack? I haven't had time to study.." I muttered childishly. He knelt his head down at my head level. "I wouldn't worry about it." he whispered. It didn't give me chills like Austin had when he whispered to me, but it did make me blush. He raised his head back up, and we walked the rest of the way to the room in silence. We both walked in together, and I heard murmurs. I rolled my eyes slightly, and Dallas and I made our way to our seats. We sat side by side, and got a few stares. I took a deep breath and told myself to ignore it. What I couldn't ignore was the pair of hazel eyes that had been eyeing me the whole time since I walked in.

* * *

At the end of the math class that lasted eternity, I was the last one to pack up my stuff while others were piling out. "Later, All!" Dallas called from the door. "Bye, Dall!" I answered. I found it ironic how our nicknames rhymed. Dallas followed the other people leaving the classroom, and I was about to get up before I heard a familiar voice right above me. "Ally.." I looked up and saw Austin there, looking down at me from his tall height. "Oh..h-hi." I stammered. I sunk back down two inches into my seat. I didn't know what else to say. "I think it'd be better if you'd stay away from Dallas." he said abruptly. That's not what I expected him to say at all. "W-what do you mean?" I asked. Were they friends or something? "I think it'd be safer. Ever since what happened to you because of Elliot.." I winced. "I wouldn't want you to take any chances getting acquainted with too many..guys is all." I tilted my head. "The only thing I don't understand is why you're telling me this. Dallas wouldn't do anything to hurt me." I rambled. I bite my lip. Austin knelt his head down to my ear, his palms gripping the edge of the table, and whispered, "Maybe not physically." My breath caught in my throat as he stood back up. I looked up at him with my neck, with big eyes, searching his face for any emotion. His face was relaxed, looking down at me. He was much closer to me than he was before. I smelled AXE cologne wafting off of him. We stared at each other for what only seemed seconds, but the bell rang as the students from the next period started walking in. Some slowed down when they saw Austin and I, some walked past us without a second glance. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Just..be careful, Ally." He told me gruffly. I heard some scuffling, and other students were chatting nonchalantly to one another. I sat there, my mouth slightly agape. I opened my eyes, and Austin was nowhere to be seen. I took that chance of him not being there smacking the math book on my forehead, feeling stupidity. The late bell rang, mocking me with the sound of itself. I quickly tucked everything into my satchel, and speed walked out of the classroom, quickly trying to get to my next class. _**"Just..be careful, Ally."**_

* * *

I was alone in the cafeteria for lunch. Trish was sick, so she couldn't be there with me. Matters were made worse when I didn't have the cash for lunch. I sat at the end of the long and empty table. Slouched in my chair with my arms crossed, looking down at my opened songbook. I started writing a song but I only had one verse, and it wasn't even the first one. I looked over my sloppy handwriting, and muttered the lyrics to myself.

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head,_

_I try to live without you, everytime I do, I feel dead._

_I know what's best for me,_

_But I want you instead,_

_I'll keep on wasting all my time,_

_Over and Over_.**

It wasn't much, but I knew the song title. "Over and Over" was the best I could come up with. The song was about loving someone but knowing it was wrong. Over and over again. I had no idea how the song burst out, or how I even got those feelings. Nonetheless, I was determined to finish it. "Ally!" I jumped in my seat, and slammed my songbook closed. Dallas chuckled and sat in the corner chair next to my end one. "Didn't have any cash for lunch, Dawson?" He teased. I bit my lip, looking down at my palm flattened down against my songbook. "Nope." I said distractedly, popping the 'p'. I kept remembering Austin's warning about Dallas. I knew truly that Dallas wouldn't do anything to physically or emotionally harm me. But Austin seemed smarter and more intelligent than I was. I didn't know this as a fact. Just in a comparison. Think about it. Compared to Austin, I'm childish. Scrawny. Weak. Brainless. He could never be broken, it seemed. I would be shattered to pieces if anything happened that was anything like the horror caused by Elliot. Even though I've barely 'known' Austin and Dallas both for three days, each of them were stronger than I was. I've always been told to follow my heart growing up. How? When it was already broken… "Ally?" I heard Dallas ask. I looked up to see him frowning. "I've been talking to you for like..3 minutes." he stated, raising an eyebrow at me. I bit my lip harder. "Sorry..I guess I'm distract-" I cut myself off, seeing a flash of blonde hair. He was looking over at me, sitting on a windowsill not ten feet away from me. On purpose. Austin was making sure Dallas wasn't going near me. Protecting me..even if he did despise me. I nervously looked over from Dallas to Austin, and decided to do what was right. "Uh..listen, Dall..I gotta get going." I took my satchel off the back of my chair, and threw my songbook into it. "Umm, alright. See you later?" He asked, looking up at me as I swung the satchel over my shoulder. "O-ok." I stuttered, as I jogged away from him to the lunchroom doors. I looked behind one last time with a turn of my neck, my hand on the door latch. Austin was nodding at me, with so little movement I almost didn't catch it. To clarify, he put his hand up at a low angle and gave me a thumbs up. I nodded, and I pushed open the lunchroom doors, jogging slowly so a teacher wouldn't catch me. I stopped halfway down the hallway, breathing heavily. Was Austin watching me the **whole** time?

* * *

After the last school period, I was the first one out of class. I had to get out of Dallas continuously looking at me from across the room, with eyes clearly asking 'What did I do wrong?'. I hated having to do that to him, but Austin was looking out for me by telling me not to go near him. This is why I knew Austin hated me. Going by whatever somebody told me to. Not being able to make my own decisions. Ignoring Dallas was just stupid, but I was scared. I was scared of any egotistical pricks that went to our school. They could hurt me any moment. Dallas and Austin were the only guys I trusted. And I didn't even trust them 100 percent. Well, I could trust Dez. He's too happy and kind to hurt any girl that way. But he was different. He hardly spoke to me. We had barely exchanged any words in the three days I had been at Marino High. Austin..hated me. Despised me. Thought I was pathetic. Worthless. Dallas was a kind friend for me to have, and if I wanted to be friends with him, then I could. I stood at my locker, thinking all of this through. What if Austin hated me even more if I didn't follow his advice? What if Dallas started to hate me if I was ignoring him? Whatever choice I made, somebody was going to hate me for it. I couldn't lose Dallas, he's the only one that brings a true smile to my face besides Trish. The whole time I had my forehead up against my locker thinking through every torturous thing, I forgot about Trish. I needed to call her and talk to her about it. I quickly held down the button of my favorite new lock, and pulled the latch down with my thumb. I yanked open my locker door and gasped at the sight I saw. I gazed upon a single, red rose. Red liquid pooled underneath of the petals. _**Roses and Blood..**_ I thought.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Complete! And Chapter 7 is going to be released on Christmas Eve, DERP. Nobody'll have time to read it, but I don't care. :P I truly don't want to spoil anything or cause any more excitement you're already feeling, so toodles!**

**Credits:**

**[1]: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**[2]: **A verse from Over and Over by Three Days Grace. I honestly took my best shot at the meaning of the song. I've known this song for only a few months (wish I've known it longer, it's amazing!) and just took all of the lyrics, read over them, and took my best shot at the meaning. I think I nailed it. I'm not one to Google search meanings of songs. *Cue pisseh face*  
**

**[3]: I lied. This isn't going to be the emotional/amazing chapter. BUT CHAPTER SEVEN WILL! Please, kill me. TnT ~*LIARR*~**

**[4]: JEEZ, all of my chapters are seriously short. Imma fix that for Chapter 7.**

**Hugs and Auslly;**

**Valerie x**


	7. Chapter 7

**DON'T MURDER ME. *Hides behind Austin* (Austin: Wtf, bro!?) I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated! No worries, I'll stay on schedule now. I'm angry at myself, still. Anyway, I know my chapters barely make up the page and are really short, but like I said; I like keeping my chapters short and sweet. It's annoying the crap outta me now so I'll change that. Longer chapters, yayy! *Throws snowballs made of ice cream* (Austin: Stahp using me as a shield..)**

* * *

_**RECAP**_

_**I yanked open my locker door and gasped at the sight I saw.**_

_**I gazed upon a single, red rose. **_

_**Red liquid pooled underneath of the petals.**_

_**Roses and Blood.. I thought.**_

* * *

_Allyson POV_

I was sitting on my bed, my back leaning up against the headboard. It was three hours after I had received the bloody rose. It honestly sickened me. Was it a form of a joke, to put that disgusting thing in my locker? Some kind of weird form of flattery? I thought to change my lock back, considering all a person has to do is press a button down. Even if it did mean it would still take me forever to open my locker. If I didn't, they could take anything out or put anything in. Dammit. How does one get a bloody rose at all? I shivered at the many different ways. One real question truly bugged me: Who gave me the rose? Dallas wouldn't have. Even if he was making a joke or trying to charm me, it didn't make sense. He wouldn't do either of those things. I considered Austin briefly, but dropped it. He wouldn't do any of that either, for the same reasons..detailed more extremely. I remember throwing the demonic rose into the nearest garbage can. I didn't see any card attached to it, which was why I didn't know the name of the sender. I slammed my locker without even grabbing my phone to call Trish to see how she was feeling. Just..why? On my bed, I put my head in my hands. What if it was a threat? Some kind of murderous sign? Blood represented (at some points) death. Was it a warning, even? The rose..I figured it meant beauty or love. Did it mean somebody would die for me? Hey..that almost made sense. I began believing Elliot left the rose there. But Elliot was a sick and mental human being. Or..whatever thing he was. The existence of vampires only exists in books or movies. This was real life. The only thing what hurt you in life was life itself.

* * *

Walking into school the next day, I was thankful I wasn't getting as many stares as I did for the first few days of being at Marino High. They were literally like knives trying to puncture my skin. I still got a few curious glances my way. Curses. I walked past my locker without giving it a second glance. I didn't want to go near it because I left the blood there. It probably dried overnight, I guessed I'd have to lie to the janitors and say that I spilled fruit punch all over. It might've meant I was breaking the school rule of 'no food or drink allowed in your lockers', but it was better than having to say that there was dried blood in my locker. I could've cleaned it myself, but I didn't have enough time between classes to do so. And it would kinda look suspicious with red liquid on a wash rag, even if I did have the time. It was also a bad idea because touching the blood would make me queasy. I didn't even know who the blood used to belong to. That's what freaked me out.

* * *

I was right outside my classroom when I heard a gruff voice call my name. "Ally." Austin said nonchalantly. He was 10 feet away, and I could hear him like he was right next to me. He stopped right in front of me. His eyes were a bright hazel. It shone him in a more innocent light. He raised a corner of his mouth in a smile, and I did the same. "Hey." I spoke clearly. My nervousness had faded a little, but if he stepped closer to me, and gave me a full smile, I would've gone full retard mode. "Look, Ally, I apologize for making you abandon..Dallas." He said 'Dallas' dully. I frowned, but didn't want to annoy him by asking questions. His voice went to a darker setting. He also spoke slower. It oddly attracted me, but I mentally smacked myself to knock it off. "I feel..protective of you." I bit my lip. My mind wasn't focusing on anything I was saying. I was too focused on Austin's voice. "I know you hate me. You don't have to pretend to tolerate me." I hated the words that were coming out of my mouth. But I had to follow the plan. He hated me anyway, but I couldn't lose Dallas as a friend. I looked up at him with my eyes, sheepishly. He was looking down at me, and his eyebrows were knit together, his eyes were cloudier and darker than they were earlier. "I don't hate you." He said after a moment of us looking at each ..what? Did he just say what I thought he said? "But..the other day..y-you said you couldn't stand m-me." Dammit, I was stuttering. He raised a corner of his mouth in a wry smile. "I cannot deny that I didn't say that..but that was when-" the bell rang, and people started filing down the halls. He looked up at the ceiling in annoyance, probably angry at the ringing bell. "You w-want to tell me later-r?" I questioned. I was still stuttering. Curses. He raised a corner of his mouth. "I'll meet with you during 5th period. We both have the same gym class." We did? Why didn't I notice it? "I choose to skip 5th period and go up the rooftop of the school." Odd. I'd figured him to be more punctual and always go to his classes. The puzzle pieces were falling in place. "Alright. It's s-set." I said shakily. Argh, acting natural and calm with this boy was never going to happen.

* * *

"Alright." he agreed. He opened the classroom door for me. "Ladies first." he said charmingly. It fitted his voice well. Like he was from another time. I raised a corner of my mouth, and walked into the classroom. Dallas was in Austin's seat, instead of sitting by the table next to Austin's. He was trying to avoid me. Woah..what? There were only two seats left, and all the seats were filled already before the late bell even rang. Everybody was talking and doing their own thing. Hopefully, no staring would be involved. I stubbornly sat in the seat farthest from Dallas, to avoid the awkwardness. Austin followed, and I forgot he was right there until he fell down into his seat. I clutched my songbook and winced. "Don't abuse school property, Moon," I scolded, looking over at him. He chuckled. I liked the sound of his laugh. It seemed more boyish and full of life than what he himself appeared to be. He looked over at me, and rose an eyebrow. "So, now I have a nickname?" I thought for a bit, then nodded slightly. "I actually don't even say your name at all, really." He rose his eyebrow higher. "Because you're too busy stuttering." I felt warmth flowing to my cheeks, and I knew I was blushing. "W-whatever." I turned frontwards because the teacher was walking in. I still heard Austin's quiet and boyish chuckle at my nervousness. I kicked him in the ankle from underneath the desk, but it was like concrete. I silently screamed, my mouth wide open and my eyes clenched shut. Welp, that didn't go so well. Austin was still vibrating with non audible laughter. I was surprised no tears came out of his eyes. I was also surprised at how he barely even blinked..

By 5th period, I wasn't heading to the gym. I had to lie to Trish and said I had to go to the nurse. I didn't want her to know where I was going. She'd ask questions and- ugh, I was such a liar. I made my way to where Austin told me to meet him. I walked slowly down the halls, trying my best not to get caught by a teacher for not being in class. I was so nervous that I started to jog a bit, slowing every time I thought someone was coming. "Ally!" I heard someone call. The voice was eager. Dez, maybe? I spun around. Nope, Dallas. He stopped right in front of me. I noticed that the rooftop door was just across the hallway where he stopped me. Dammit. "What're you up to, outta class?" he teased, then leaned up against the wall right next to me. So he wasn't angry? Ok..that was..good..I guess? "Uhm..uh..I had to head to the office!" I blurted. I personally remembered where the Office was, but I needed to get Dallas away. He rose his eyebrow at me, and opened his mouth to speak, when I felt a freezing cold hand brushed up against mine. I jumped, thinking it was Elliot, then I turned my head to see Austin, his face blank and emotionless. I turned my head back around, pretty sure my face was white as a sheet. Dallas returned the cold stare to Austin. I looked between them both, wondering what the big deal was. I cleared my throat timidly, and Austin looked down at me from his height with his mysterious eyes. "W-weren't we s-supposed t-to.." I stopped talking. I was stuttering way too much. I angled my head at the rooftop door. Austin glanced away from Dallas, and put his hand on the small of my back. "Ladies first.." he whispered in my ear from behind. I shivered like I usually did, and I nervously walked to the rooftop door, opening it and peeking out as I closed it. All I saw was Austin taking a step toward Dallas, his fist clenched.

* * *

I was waiting for Austin on top of the rooftop. It was a very cloudy and gray day, so much unlike Miami. But I liked that kind of weather. Gray and cold. All I had was my skinny mint green cardigan sweater over a thin white dress that made its way down to my knees, with multiple colored flowers lining it.** It was pretty girly for my tastes, but the news people said it'd be warm and sunny. Such liars. I stood at the end of the rooftop, my arms crossed over my chest. I liked the view it offered. It actually might've been quite suitable for cloud watching. I quickly remembered Austin. What was he gonna do? He wasn't the type of guy at all to assault someone. I didn't even know if it was true that Austin had punched out Elliot and saved me. I knew Austin didn't hate me. So..why couldn't he stand being around me in class on the first day? "Ally?" I spun around. Austin was closing the door behind him, and walking up in front of me. I recrossed my arms over my chest, and looked at him pointedly. "S-sorry to cut to the c-chase, but I just wanted t-to know why you c-couldn't stand being around me." I scrunched my nose at my stammering. He gave me a grin with his low and boyish chuckle. He smiled at me. I thought wistfully. Wait..he smiled at me. Retard Mode: Activate. He walked up to the ledge, and swung his legs over.

With a jolt, I thought he was gonna jump off, but he leaned himself up against the glass barrier behind the ledge. "You almost gave me a heart attack by doing that!" I scolded. He looked forward, not answering or even caring what I was scolding to him about. I hesitantly swung one leg over the barrier, hoping my dress wouldn't trip me or embarrass me. I leaned my back up against the freezing glass barrier, wishing I had worn my heavier leather jacket. I hugged my knees up to my stomach, and Austin just lifted his knees up to rest his elbows on and hang his arms over. I cautiously wrapped my arms around my knees, not wanting to slip or lose my balance. I was breathing heavily, my heart pounding. Austin gulped and looked over at me. I tilted my head in confusion, but he kept looking at me. "I can hear your heartbeat. You ok?" Woah..was my heartbeat really that loud? I tried to steady my breathing. "I'm fine." I said clearly. Oh, good, I didn't stutter. He blinked at me, three times. I haven't seen him blink that often. I then furrowed my eyebrows. "Why can't I hear your heartbeat?" He scoffed as if I asked something stupid. I probably did, and my face reddened with embarrassment. "Why can't you hear it, you ask?" He looked over at me, raising both of his eyebrows. I nodded, unsure. He took my head and brought it to his chest with one hand. My other hand was on his chest, which was hard as a rock. I didn't understand what I was supposed to do: until I realized something. _**There was no heartbeat.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Complete! HOLY FUDGECAKE! I'VE BEEN PLANNING THAT LAST BIT EVER SINCE I STARTED THE SERIES! (If this chap wasn't long enough, sorry I couldn't fulfill it. :c) Anyways, await chapter 8!**

**Credits:**

**[1]: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**[2] Here's the link to the dress: **** . **** this dress caught my eye because it reminded me so much of Ally herself, so I decided to go with it. Yeee. :D**

**[3]: Retard Mode: ACTIVATE.**

**Hugs and Auslly;**

**Valerie x**


	8. Chapter 8

**READ! I just got an idea. How about I do this(in series order):**

**Roses and Blood[1]**

**Flames and Venom[2]**

**Ice and Plasma[3]**

**Lilies and Tears[4]**

**Like the Twilight saga books, there's 4 different sections of the series. I wanted to do this because I want to do a widespread, professional series. So..it might possibly even be a year before it's all done. Maybe more, if I'm being lazy. I had to search multiple times to find a title for the last one. I knew the first three. As you can see, all of the last words are bodily fluids. Imagine having to google search that just for a title. Blech. I also found the theme song to this series. I know, I know, why have a theme song, exactly? Because I'm already in love with this story whilst it's my own. The theme song is Electric Forest by I See Stars ft. Cassadee Pope. Is it a rock song? Yup. But it's beautiful once you get past the screamo intro. (Sowwie) The beginning of the song matches Austin and Ally's situation. (After the screamo. Hehehe) I'll shut up now. Please, tell me what you think about the song! See what you think! I also want you guys to tell me about the story titles, I wanna know your opinions. Okokok, Shall we continue the story?**

* * *

_**RECAP**_

"_**Why can't you hear it, you ask?" He looked over at me, raising both of his eyebrows. **_

_**I nodded, unsure. He took my head and brought it to his chest with one hand.**_

_**My other hand was on his chest, which was hard as a rock. **_

_**I didn't understand what I was supposed to do: until I realized something. **_

_**There was no heartbeat.**_

* * *

_Allyson POV_

Was I imagining things? I had my ear right where Austin's heart was. All I heard was utter silence. His whole body was cold, yet very comfortable to..no. While I was deep in thought, I was hit by a new cold temperature. I looked up to see nothing. Austin had abandoned me 60 feet up on the school rooftop. He was my only comfort, and I ended up looking down from the great height. I nervously got up, my foot slipping on the cracked ledge. I yelped out and held on with both of my arms to the glass barrier with my life. I climbed over it and looked all around the rooftop. Austin had completely disappeared. A sad thought clouded in my brain. Maybe it was all my imagination. Austin probably never came up onto the rooftop. What scared me was is that I felt him. He was hard as a smooth rock, and colder than the air surrounding me. So, maybe he really was there, and the heartbeat thing was just my imagination. Maybe I sat up and that was his cue to leave. What I truly questioned was;_ How did he get away? _

Walking to sixth period, I was completely lost. Austin had made me question his very existence, family, and even myself. Was he trying to get me away from him? He told me he didn't hate me. He was probably lying to protect my feelings. I truly was pathetic and stupid. It frightened me, though. He didn't have a heartbeat at all. It was just the wind howling past my ears; no thumping, no steady tone, just **nothing**. I couldn't stay away from him, then. He made me question everything ever since I saw him out the Office window a few days before. It would've been impossible to get to know that boy until I'd approach him and talk to him directly. Without stuttering, of course…

* * *

The next morning, I stopped at my locker. Nervously, I held down the button and opened it. The blood had vanished, and a fresh lily flower took its place in a glass vase. Lilies were my favorite kind of flower. Who knew it, though? I took the vase with the lily inside and examined it. There was no card, no signature. I lifted the vase over my head and examined the bottom. Just the company where the glass vase came from. "Ally!" I heard Trish call. I looked behind with my head, vase still in the air. Trish ran up to me with Dez behind her, colorful as usual. "Ooo, what's the flower for?" She asked, gazing at it over my head. I gingerly lowered it and held it at a lower level, then turned around to face her. "Someone left it in my locker for me." Trish's eyes lit up. "Ohmigosh, that's SOO sweet! Any idea who gave it to ya?" I shrugged. "Nope, but it's nice. And it's a lily, which is my favorite." I answered truthfully, lifting the vase to my nose and smelling the flower. Dez spoke up for the first time since I met him.

"A lily?" he questioned. I nodded my head slightly, lowering the vase to stomach level, protecting it by holding it with two hands. "Why do you ask?" I murmured, still gazing at the lovely flower. "N-nothing! Gotta go! I...have to feed my turtle!" he blurted. I rose my eyebrows at him as he practically sprinted down the hallway, almost falling when he made a sharp turn down the corridor. "Well..that was weird of him. Weirder than usual." Trish told me, crossing her arms and looking in his direction. "Mhm," I agreed. I folded up two of my textbook covers and set the vase onto it, slowly sliding out my songbook and satchel so the vase wouldn't fall over, then shut my locker and hooked the simple lock on. "I gotta head to first period. Later, Trish." I walked past her, readjusting the satchel on my shoulder. "Bye, Alls!" she called back. I smiled to myself as I rounded the corridor, then looking up to see Dez and Austin arguing in the corner. Well, more like Dez talking rapidly and Austin giving him a funny look with his arms crossed. I didn't want to spy on Austin's conversation again, but I couldn't help myself. Shaking my waterfall braid behind my shoulder, I hid behind the big oak doors and listened in on their conversation.

* * *

"I swear! All the blood was gone from the locker, and then there was a lily! Just like Kira said-" Austin cut him off. "Even if Kira predicted it, it might've been just a coincidence." Dez gave him an exasperated look. "She told me that any sign of a lily flower meant love for her. It's clear that she might fall in love with Dallas." Fall in love with Dallas? What the hell!? Austin rose his eyebrow. "If she does, he's going to end up hurting her." Dez nodded like a bobble head. "Exactly! I know you have a liking to her-" Austin made a growling noise. "No..I..don't." He said menacingly. Dez chuckled. "Don't lie to yourself. Ever since you saw her on her first day you immediately asked Kira to know more about her." Austin stood still. "And you're not even disagreeing with me on this. I also overheard you saying you 'feel protective' of her." Dez put air quotes on 'feel protective'. I took a tiny step closer so they were in my view better. Dez paused, and I froze. "Do you smell..strawberries?" My eyes widened. I had strawberry scented hairspray on. Austin sniffed. "Smells like Ally..she usually smells like strawberries." he said lowly. Goddamn, these two were like trackers. And how the hell could they smell me from where I was? I quickly looked around, and I walked 3 steps back. I still had to head to class, so I walked right out into the open and purposely dropped my songbook. I had to pull my acting skills off well. Both of their heads turned sharply towards me. "Crap.." I muttered, and I knelt down to pick it up. They seemed pretty smart, and I tried to keep my heart rate low. If Austin could hear it before, maybe he could've heard it right then. I picked it back up, and I angled my eyes to Austin and Dez. They were eyeing me closely. I bit my lip and I walked forward, quickening my pace, hugging the book to my chest.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Complete! I feel beyond awful this chapter is so short, but I owe you guys more since I haven't updated in forever. I have school tomorrow, so give it two more days until chapter 9. Toodle-oo!**

**Credits:**

**[1]: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**[2]: I got the strawberry scent thing from another series. Not tracking it down, just the scent. Figured I must give credit to strawberry scent manufacturers everywhere. o-o**

**[3]: I don't have a third thing. PEACEx3**

**Hugs and Auslly;**

**Valerie x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Apparently, at the beginning of this series, I said there'd only be 10 chapters unless you wanted more. And then I said I'd make a sequel. You saw the info on the last chapter-I gave four titles for the next three sections of the story. The sequel, third section, and so on. So, first section [Roses and Blood] will be fifteen chapters, second section [Flames and Venom] will be twenty chapters, third section [Ice and Plasma] will be thirty chapters, and the fourth and final section [Lilies and Tears] will be forty chapters. All chapters added, and you have a whopping 105 chapter series. Yup..you're welcome. Think of it as this:**

**Roses and Blood = Twilight**

**Flames and Venom = New Moon**

**Ice and Plasma = Eclipse**

**Lilies and Tears = Breaking Dawn Part 1 and 2**

**Hope this works out. Tell me what you think! And remember.. Electric Forest by I See Stars ft. Cassadee Pope is the theme song. Much thanks! :D**

* * *

_Allyson POV_

I sat in the back of the classroom during first period. I was thinking of Austin and Dez's conversation from earlier. "_Don't lie to yourself. Ever since you saw her on your first day you immediately asked Kira to know more about her."_ Wasn't Kira Austin's foster sister? The 'weird' one, according to Trish? Just what exactly did she have to do with it? The questions rumbling inside my head were killing me. Austin and Dez both walked into class, late, at the same time. I looked down at my songbook, trying not to catch their attention. The teacher began lecturing them both about being late, and I suddenly remembered Dallas. I looked next to me at my table; empty. I looked over at Austin's ex-seat, and he wasn't there either. Where was he? I hoped like hell Austin really didn't punch him or anything like that. Dallas was still my friend, so I had to worry. I looked back up front to see Austin looking at me. I quickly looked down, feeling self conscious since he 'had a liking' to me. I blushed furiously, and I pretended my pen wasn't working so I could focus on getting a new one out to distract myself.

Dez sat in Austin's ex-seat, and Austin sat next to me. I looked forward, but I felt Austin's eyes on me. I tried to pay attention to the lesson, but all I saw were blurs on the board and the distant muttering of the teacher's voice. I looked down at my songbook, and saw the "Over and Over" lyrics I was working on. I readied my new pen over the paper, and scribbled in my messy writing:

_I feel it everyday,_

_It's all the same_

_It brings me down but I'm the one to blame_

_I've tried everything to get away_

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

_Over and Over, Over and Over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and Over, Over and Over_

_I try not to_

I immediately stopped writing. I slowly glanced over to Austin, who was looking at my book. I quickly shut it, and slid it into my satchel, then focusing on my blank notebook paper. I had missed half of the lesson, and I had no idea what was going on. This wasn't going to be good on my report card. I frustratedly tried to copy off the board, but the teacher started erasing the ones I tried to catch up on, and then writing new ones that were too far ahead. I glared at the teacher's back, then flipping over the paper to write the new ones. I still felt hazel eyes watch my every move.

* * *

Walking to second period study hall, I had so many things on my mind I started to get a headache. Austin, Kira's 'prediction', my new song, the lily, the bloody rose, how Austin got away, Dez, Dallas's friendship with me, everything. I stopped at my locker to check on the lily. It was just how it was that morning, but I felt nurturing to it. I took the vase out and gazed at the flower, my fingers gently brushing over the petals. It still smelled sweet. It must've been freshly picked that morning. "All!" I heard Dallas call to me. I sharply looked up from gazing at the flower to see Dallas walking towards me. I gave him a close-lipped smile, then went back to looking at the flower. He leaned up against the locker next to mine. "I see you got my flower."

My head snapped up, and I looked at him. "You gave me the lily?" I asked in awe. He nodded. "Yeah. I knew your locker could open up easily, so I left the flower there for you." I smiled gratefully at him. "Awh, thanks Dall. It's my favorite kind. How did you know?" I asked, still stroking the flower petal. He shrugged. "Just a lucky guess." I smiled warmly, then placed the flower carefully back into my locker, readjusting my satchel on my shoulder and shutting the locker, putting the lock on. "That was really sweet of you." He smiled. "It was no problem." he walked me to Study Hall on his way to another class. "Thanks again, Dall." I told him. I gave him a quick side hug and went into the classroom. Trish was chatting with Dez in the corner. "Trish!" I whisper shouted to her as I got closer. Dez looked nervously at me, and Trish gave a little wave. I had a huge smile on my face. "Guess who gave me the lily?" I asked her excitedly. Her eyes lit up, and I saw Dez lean closer. "Dallas." I stated. She squealed while I raised a corner of my mouth in a smile. Dez had a look of bewilderment. "The second hottest guy in school gave you a flower! That's sooo romantic!" she continued to squeal. I shakily scoffed. "Who's the first?" I asked her sarcastically. She nudged me in the arm. "You know who." and winked. I huffed out a breath of denial. "W-whatever." I figured she was talking about Austin, and I looked down at my feet. Trish snickered while Dez nervously glanced at the door, to me, and to Trish in a quick motion. "Uhm, Dez, girl talk." Trish told him, and he inched away slowly. She rolled her eyes at him, and faced me. "Soo.. do you like him back?" She smirked. I frowned. "Uh, Trish, he doesn't like me that way." I saw Dez nonchalantly inch closer towards us out the corner of my eye. I remembered the conversation from earlier, and decided to experiment. "But..I do admit..he is kinda cute." I said, still staring at the floor. I heard sneakers squeak and a door slam. I looked up to see Dez had disappeared. Probably to go speak with Austin. "He's been doing that so much lately. Running off.." she said distractedly. I glanced up at Trish. "Uh, I gotta head to the restroom. Be back, alright?" She nodded, still thinking of Dez. "When you get back, tell me more." I patted her shoulder once for reassurance and jogged over to the door, pushing it open. I trying to navigate where Dez went. I knew I was breaking tons of school rules by ditching class twice, but since I was the main part of the conversation, I needed to see what others thought of me. I heard hushed rambling, trying to make out what I was hearing and not step closer so they wouldn't smell my hairspray.

* * *

"**She. Likes. Him." **I heard Austin say darkly. I swallowed. Dez gave an exasperated sigh. "She liked his appearance, is all she said. Trish pushed me away, but I could hear what they were saying. Ally said she'd be in the bathroom and she'd be back to tell Trish more about it. I stayed by the door and overheard it before I came to talk to you. Should I head to the room and see what else they say?" he asked. I fidgeted, and took a simple step back. Austin sighed gruffly. "In a bit. What else did she say?" he demanded. "Well, she told Trish that Dallas was the one who gave her the lily.." he muttered. I had to strain my ears just to hear. "What!?" I heard Austin yell. It echoed through the corridor I was hiding in, and I winced. "I'm going to kill him. He heard my orders of not going near her, and yet he blatantly ignores them. I should've fucking punched him while I had the chance.." he menacingly stated through his grit teeth. He continued, and I nervously batted my eyelashes as he spoke. "So he gives her the lily. She clearly didn't want to go near her locker with the blood inside. I should've known Elliot would-" he cut off. "Wait..when did the blood clear up? You never told me about it.." he murmured distractedly, still through grit teeth. I couldn't believe he was so calm talking about the blood..It frightened me. Dez huffed out a breath. "Cassidy said she saw Ally go to her locker, and open it to find the lily. Not a trace of blood in sight. It's actually her favorite flower, if you didn't know.." Austin must've given him a look, because he drifted off. Dez continued on. "Elliot must have cleared the blood out or something. I'm sure Dallas would've questioned it, splattered all over her locker." I thought deeply. I was wondering the same exact things they were. Suddenly, I heard multiple footsteps coming down the corridor Austin and Dez were in. My eyes widened, and I took three steps back, almost ramming into a copy machine, I started to breathe heavily, but tried to calm myself so they wouldn't hear. "Ethan, did you find out anything?" I heard Austin say. I then heard a masculine voice call out. "I checked her records. Living with father, no siblings. Mother is visiting in Africa. Parents are divorced. Moved here from North Dakota. Father owns a store in the mall." He said in one breath.

What..the..serious..fuck? "Alright. Cassidy, you scoped out her house, right?" I heard Austin ask. I gulped. A bored, girly voice answered back. "Ugh, yeah. Her dad is seriously cheap. He should atleast be able to afford a suitable room for the girl. Just a bed, dresser, ancient armoire, and a tiny carpet in the middle of the room. She has a shitload of instruments, though..but I did see this seriously cute top in the back of her armoire, so I tried it on-" Austin cleared his throat. "Cass, are you kidding? I asked you if there were any signs of animals or Elliot around the house, not shopping there like you would at Goodwill." I heard two boys chuckling, and I guessed it was Dez and the other one, Ethan. The girl named Cassidy scoffed. "I was searching her closet to see if Elliot took anything. And I only shop at high-end stores, thank you very much." Now it was Austin's turn to scoff. "Like you could tell! You haven't even been in her house till' now. And, I saw you checking out a skirt at Goodwill, you dork." More laughing from the two boys. "Whatever!" I heard her squeal. I heard flip flops coming down the hallway, along with a hard clomp of boots. "Kira, Trent. Why the hell are you guys so late?" I heard Cassidy snarl. "Why are you so late on your period, princess?" I heard a male's voice answer in monotone. I heard whoops and laughing from the boys. It was a pretty good burn. There was abrupt silence. I heard the flip flops go two steps. "Trent..?" A sweet feminine voice questioned. I supposed it was Kira. "Someone's here.." he muttered.

_Shit...Shit...__**Shit**_. I was screwed. I couldn't head back to the classroom, they'd hear my footsteps. I swallowed nervously. I had no idea what to do, so I made the quietest step backwards. Austin spoke up. "Do you sense anything else, Trent?" Silence again. "Female." Trent stated. My eyes widened bigger than dinner plates. My face was white as paper. Goosebumps were forming on my skin. My breathing got quicker. They all knew I was there. More silence. "She's close." I heard Trent say. I started sweating, and black dots were forming in the corner of my eyes. I stumbled into a corner of the hallway, and slid down the wall. The memories of Elliot were more vivid. I could see his dark figure walking down the hallway towards me, deep in my imagination. It looked so real... The Moon family was still silent. I was shocked into silence as well. My throat was shut down, not cooperating with me at all. Elliot knelt down before me, tucking a lock of my curly ombré hair behind my ear with his freezing fingers. ..He was actually there. I could feel him. He stroked my cheek with his thumb, his palm resting on my jaw. He leaned his head towards my neck. Silent tears were forming in my eyes. It was happening again. His mouth slowly opened, and I felt his tongue press onto my neck. The scream started it's way up from my lower back, shivered through my spine, set fire to my throat, and escaped from my mouth, making my blood run cold and my ears to pop: _**"AUSTIN!"**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Complete! There's only three words I must say: HELL YEAH, BABY! And maybe a few more. Anyway, here you go, as promised. c: Can NOT wait to make Chapter 10. I'm already flooding with ideas!**

**Credits: **

**[1]: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**[2]: *Goodwill is a thrift store. You should kno dis. Your childhood memories ended up in their shopping bins. Yah, that place. **

**[3]: Over and Over by Three Days Grace. It's still my fave song right now. I recommend listening to it. ;o**

**Hugs and Auslly;**

**Valerie x**


	10. Chapter 10

**WOOO! DOUBLE DIGITS, BAYBAY. Sorry, I'm feeling extra obnoxious today. Anywhale, I really want to thank you guys so much. It means a lot to me that I'm new to making Fanfictions and that you guys are so into it. Really inspires me in the future to make more and pursue my dreams of becoming an author. You're all amazing. Thank you x3**

**Okokok, away from the mushy garbage. I know you're DYING from the intensity of the last chapter, so here you go! *Serves Chapter 10 on a plate***

* * *

_**RECAP**_

_The scream started it's way up from my lower back, _

_shivered through my spine, _

_set fire to my throat, _

_and escaped from my mouth, _

_making my blood run cold and my ears to pop: _

"_**AUSTIN!"**_

* * *

_Allyson POV_

As soon as I screamed Austin's name, Elliot smirked that awful smirk of his. I dreaded how it formed on his face. I dreaded how he looked at me. I dreaded his existence. I was about to scream for Austin again, but Elliot clamped his cold hand over my mouth. It was like stone. With his other hand, he pulled a leaking rose out of his front coat pocket. He squeezed the contents of the rose onto my clenched hands with his right palm. He was gone in a millisecond of cold wind, and I didn't feel the pressure of his stony hand on my mouth. I planted my face into my crimson hands, and exploded into a mix of sadness, anger, and embarrassment. He kept trying to bite me. He was either mental or he was a heartless creature who drank human blood. I was a wreck all because of a fictional being. Who wanted my blood. And continued trying to get my blood until I was drained. Literally, physically, and mentally. I cried harder, ignoring the disturbing thoughts. I focused on the roar in my head. It had happened to me again. This time, nobody was there for me. My face was coated in blood from the rose. I tasted the foul liquid as I screamed into my sobbing. My stomach churned. I spit out the ruby red fluid onto the marble flooring of the school hallways was freezing against my sweaty and reddened skin. The feeling was like being engulfed in flames, yet being buried in a block of ice. I sobbed harder, and I sunk onto the floor completely, laying on my stomach. Black dots clouded my vision once again. A saw a shadow, once again, kneel down beside me. I faded into darkness.

I woke up with a jolt. Gasping for breath, I looked around the room. I had no idea where I was, but I was in a plain bedroom. The silky bedsheets were splayed over my legs, and stopped right at my waist. My skin was a ghostly white, yet I was sweating. My curly hair was matted down as I ran my hand through it. With a start, I began thinking it was Elliot's room. Another survey of the room, and I noticed it was a woman's bedroom. Silky lilac bedsheets, floral wallpaper, and a fresh vanilla scent that calmed me. I looked around bewilderedly. I still had no idea where I was, but I felt safe. I tossed the bed sheet off of me and I swung my legs over the bed. My toes touched velvety carpet. I eased my feet onto the surface, and stood up. I noticed a window on the other side of the room. It was almost dawn, I could see the sun peeking out over the trees. I made my way over to the window and cupped my hands around my eyes to peek out. I saw miles and miles of forest stretching out before me. It was a breathtaking view. The house I was in was at least three stories high. I couldn't see much detail by looking down below the window. I saw two bright lights coming down the street, and seconds later I realized it was a sleek silver SUV pulling into the driveway. I tried to squint and see the driver, but the windows were tinted. I frowned and backed up. What if I was in a kidnapper's house? What if I was trapped!? I ran over to the door and yanked it open. Oh. So it wasn't locked. I mentally kicked myself for not analyzing the situation. I slowly walked down the hallway, nervously glancing around for any signs of danger. I heard a door creak open from downstairs, and I froze. Right at the top of the staircase. Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

I remained frozen at the stop of the stairs, gulping. What if whomever brought me here was angry I left the room I was placed in? I badly wanted to run back to the bedroom, but the hallway floor was wooden. The person downstairs would hear my rapid footsteps echo. I heard flip flops clack from where I was. So it was a woman. Hopefully. I took one very subtle step backwards, away from the staircase. I then heard a hard clomp of boots follow after the flip flops. A man. Now that's what scared me. I heard two muffled voices from where I was. I then heard dishes clanking, cupboards slamming, a sink turning on. Everyday kitchen noises. I swallowed again after I heard three more sets of hard footsteps walking around downstairs.

I took a few steps back, trying to hear what was going on over the sound of my beating heart. I took a deep breath, and stepped closer to the staircase. Being the curious person I was, I had to see what the people were saying. It might've been a way to know where I was staying. I sat down on the top stair, and leaned forward, my arms wrapped around my knees. "Do you know if she's awake?" I heard someone ask. I knit my eyebrows together. A small female voice answered. "Not sure. I checked in on her before I left this morning. She was sound asleep." I leaned closer and strained my ears. "I'll go see." The other person told the feminine voice. _Shit_. I sprung up from the step, trying to run as fast as I could and still be quiet as a cat. The person was already halfway up the staircase_. Bloody hell_. I sprinted to the bedroom door, and tugged at the doorknob. I banged my forehead on the door in frustration. The person had made it to the top of the staircase. I clenched my teeth. Curiosity killed the Ally-cat. I was still breathing heavily. My eyes widened as I felt a cool breath on my neck. I spun around, my body flattened up against the locked door. My eyes widened and my mouth opened in shock when I saw the person. I was face to face with Austin Moon.

* * *

Austin looked down at me with his head. I had to look up at him with mine. My neck was actually starting to hurt. Austin's face seemed calm and motionless, while mine was registered with initial shock. I searched his face for any emotion whatsoever, but I had no response. I opened my mouth to say something, but all that came out was a squeak. He blinked slowly, his long blonde eyelashes curling up. He had his arms crossed over his chest. "What're you scared of?" he asked after a moment of us staring. I gulped. It was the first time I spoke clearly without stuttering. "Elliot." I stated, still shaky. He curtly nodded in understanding. "He won't find you here, Ally." he told me. I looked down at the floor. Mostly to give my neck a break from looking up at Austin. My hands slowly slid down from the locked door to my sides. I raised my head back up. "Where am I, anyway?" I asked him. I must've been far away from home. With a mental kick to the gut, I realized my father had to be worried sick. I didn't come home from school or call him. I bit my lip with guilt. "My house." Austin replied. His house? My normal self slowly started to form. "Whose room is this?" I asked him, tapping my fingernails on the locked door behind me. "Kira's. We put you in there since you passed out in the school hallway. We didn't know where you lived." he stated smoothly. I knew he was lying right to my face, but I couldn't question it. I was still a nervous wreck. Plus, he let me stay in his house. Even if he might've hated me. He said that he didn't, but I never got an answer on that rooftop. About anything.

I told myself to confront him about it. I blinked multiple times, then stopped. I couldn't let myself do any of my old habits. Like blinking a lot. Or to chew on my hair, which I desperately wanted to do. I glanced down at my wrists. They were still a sickly yellow from the first time Elliot tried to confront me. I raised my hand up for Austin to see. "He could've done something worse, couldn't he?" I asked disorientedly. He nodded in response. I started to bite the inside of my cheeks. Another old habit. "Thank you." I blurted. His calm eyes snapped open. "For what?" he questioned. I sighed. "You know for what. And it's not just for saving me from Elliot more than once." He gazed down at me from his tall height. "Then..for what else?" he asked. "Protecting me."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kira was standing in the opening of..well..her room. I was sitting on the edge of her bed in my old green tank top and black sweatpants. "Ally, you need to get a new wardrobe. I need to be honest with you." she criticized. I scoffed, then blew a piece of hair out of my eye. She then looked to Austin, who was leaning against the wall across the room. "Out." She barked. His eyes glistened playfully. "I'm not touching anything, though." he smirked. "Rules are that I can't touch any of your stuff, and I'm not." He smiled in my direction. I raised a corner of my mouth. "She will be trying on my old clothes. And you're not staying here for it." she snapped, looking around her closet for clothes. "What if I want to?" he challenged. I blushed a deep scarlet, and I looked down at the floor. "No!" she yelled. "Out, out, out." She had turned him around and was pushing him out the door. "Ally will be downstairs in a bit! You can stare at her then!" She slammed the door behind him. I blushed a deeper red if it was possible. "Sorry about that. He's a real gentlemen. He would've left even if I wasn't pushing him out." she assured me as she bustled around the room, going through makeup bags and clothes. I chewed on my lip. "Kira, I'm not really interested in the whole..clothes..thing." I was searching for a better vocabulary in my head. "Nonsense!" She called from her walk-in closet. "We won't work much on your wardrobe today, but I wanna mess with your hair a bit." she said as she walked out into the open, looking at a plaid shirt. I frowned. "Why?" I spun my finger around the golden highlights. "I don't like how the highlights look on you. How about we dye it a chocolate brown?" she asked. I furrowed my eyebrows. "But I like my chestnut brown better." I whined. She gave me a pointed look. "If we dye it a chocolate brown, it'll look shinier. Plus, we'll curl it in smaller ringlets. Not that you don't look nice with the wavy ones. In my book, smaller is bigger!" She cheered. I rose an eyebrow at her. "That made no sense whatsoever. But I'll go with it, I guess."

I was standing in front of a widespread bathroom mirror as I dried myself off from my shower. Kira was setting everything up for the dying. I nervously glanced over at it. "Do I have to, Kira?" I complained to her. She slammed down a hair brush onto the counter. I supposed that was her way of telling me that she was sure. I pouted as she opened up the box containing the dye. "Dry your hair with the hairdryer. I'll be back in a bit." I nodded to her as she left the bathroom, shutting the door behind her securely. I tied a dark green towel around myself tightly just in case, and picked up the hair brush to comb my hair out before I started drying it. I was gonna miss the golden highlights. I had the golden tips for two years before I moved to Miami. But chocolate brown seemed like it suited me better. I took a closer look at myself in the mirror. My hair was straight as a rail since I showered it down. It cascaded down my naked shoulders, the golden pointed out brighter than the top. Like the sun compared to ground. I ran my fingers through it tenderly. "Beautiful." a voice whispered.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Complete! Jinkies. Took me awhile to get this done. And it's not even good. *Chewbacca cry sound effect* Never fear, a new chapter is on it's way here! And it'll be a goood one. c; PSHHT, DON'T BE A PERVERT.**

**Credits:**

**[1]: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**[2]: I got the "Curiosity killed the Ally-cat" from multiple other fanfics. Mind if I use et? Ok, good. cx**

**Hugs and Auslly;**

**Valerie x**


	11. Chapter 11

**READ! Sorry it takes me so long to update. BlahBlahBlah. I'm making one-shots which is why it takes me so long. They got new computers at school which is why I'm using a school computer for most of my stories. It's where I get my fics done. Derp. I finally figured out the four-section thingie. We will have 18 chapters for this first section. After I finish, I will give it a week-long hiatus so I can upload my one-shots, then I'll upload the first chapter to Flames and Venom. Simple as that. And uh..PERSONAL SPACE DOES NOT EXIST WHEN IT COMES TO RAURA. Js. Do you think I should respond to your reviews? I mean, if you guys ask questions I'd love to answer. Or to respond to a compliment. *Flips hair in everyone's face* Hrhm. I'll think about it.**

* * *

_**RECAP**_

_**It cascaded down my naked shoulders, **_

_**the golden pointed out brighter than the top.**_

_**Like the sun compared to ground. **_

_**I ran my fingers through it tenderly. **_

"_**Beautiful." a voice whispered.**_

* * *

_Allyson POV_

I gasped and spun my head around. The door was ajar, but nobody was there. I slammed my back up against it. It had to have been just my imagination. My lying imagination. 'Beautiful?' Please. That was just a cheap joke that didn't get any laughs. Not even a smile. The door slid open easily, even with my back pressed up against it. "Uh, Ally. I'm back." I heard Kira say. "Oh..sorry." I muttered, and I shuffled my feet away from the door. Damn, Kira was strong if she could push me away from the door easily. She had several hair products under her arm. With one hand. I thought incredulously. "Earth to Allyson?" Kira was waving her hand in my face. "What?" I glanced over at her, my hands cradling the towel to my chest. "I asked if you were ready.." she looked at me suspiciously. "Oh..uh..yeah! Sure!" I stepped up to the counter. "Weren't you supposed to dry your hair?" she complained.

Kira had turned me away from the mirror. "All done!" she squealed. Her and Trish were excellent squealers. It was annoying and ironic all at once. The voice that whispered to me earlier was still floating around in my brain. "Kira..?" I questioned. She was messing with my hair, patting it into the right places. "Mhm?" she hummed. I bit my lip. "Did you see anybody by the bathroom door before you came in?" I asked hopefully. "Nope. I walked up to it and opened up the door. Why were you up against it, anyway?" My hopefulness dissolved. "No reason." I replied plainly. She backed up and frowned. "Alrighty then." she clapped her hands together, ignoring the earlier conversation. "Ready to see?" She was getting jumpy. "Just don't have a conniption and we'll be good." It was nice to have another friend besides Trish. I was always a loner. "Waitt!" she squeaked. I rose my eyebrow at her. "Whatt?" I mimicked. "Oh, shut up." she said. I chuckled as she dug into her makeup bag. "Has anyone ever told you that red lipgloss would look excellent on you?" I gave her a funny look. "Ah..no." I deadpanned. "Well, it would!" she told me. She got out a golden tube. "This is kinda like a cherry red." she mentioned. I nodded. I was beyond thankful that she didn't say 'rose red' or 'blood red'. I honestly would've broken down. I pursed my lips as she applied the lipstick. I popped my lips as she eased the golden tube away. "I..should be a stylist." she squealed as she backed up to take in my appearance. "Okay, now can I see my own reflection?" I begged. She nodded like a drunken bobblehead. She took both of my shoulders and twirled me around slowly. I couldn't believe what I saw.

Instead of my golden and brown combination, I saw legit chocolate brown melting into my newly curled hair. It was rung into tiny and ruffled ringlets. Smaller than what they usually were. Instead of my bangs being parted, they were brushed up onto my head.** The new hairstyle made me look wild, even though I was the complete opposite. The light red colored lip gloss matched the red and black tank I was wearing. I was glad Kira kept my style the same. I slipped on my short cargo pants. There was no way I was going to give those up. No matter how much Kira complained about 'class'. I have to admit, it was pretty funny how Kira was yelling at me to put on decent shorts as I walked down the staircase, ignoring every word.

* * *

I chuckled as she started following me down. An older man wearing a professional suit and tie was standing in the kitchen. I stopped right in my tracks as Kira brushed past me. How did she get down so fast? I raised my eyebrow in confusion at the unknown man and Kira's speed. She gave a small hug to the man. I had to admit, the man was attractive. Well, in a non-creepy, experienced kind of way. "Hi, daddy." She said. So it was the foster dad, like Trish said he was. "Hello, sweetheart. Who's your little friend?" He asked in a pleasant voice, looking over at me. I awkwardly waved, my mouth in a straight line. "Oh, that's Ally. She kinda got into a mishap at school so we brought her here." I smacked my forehead. My father was probably still worried sick.

"Hey, Kira? Did you, by chance, grab my satchel before you left?" I looked around the front door area. "I think Austin took it into the dining room." She motioned towards a wide entryway near the kitchen. I muttered my thanks as I scooted past her and her father. It must've been Mike, the doctor Trish brought up. Now I knew why the Moon's house was so big. Walking through the wide entry way, I planned my actions in my head. Grab the satchel, get my phone, call Dad, probably withstand one of his lectures of how he almost called the cops, and get ready to leave. Simple as that. When I got home I could probably just listen to the lecture in person. I searched throughout the dining room, looking for my satchel. "Looking for this?" I heard a voice ask. I spun around to see Austin, holding it up with one hand.

I took a deep breath. "Uh..yeah." I inched toward him, eyeing the brown satchel in his hands. I quickly grabbed it so he wouldn't do something dumb. Like lift it up over his head so I couldn't reach it. Or tug it away from my grasp. He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. "Trust issues, much?" he stated. I scoffed, hugging the bag to my chest. "Maybe.." I claimed shakily. Trying to be serious with him was a torturous challenge. He rolled his hazel eyes. It seemed like his mood changed by the color of his eyes. Angry or serious, black. Happy or calm, hazel. I raised a corner of my mouth in a smile, and they sparkled. "Nice hair." He complimented, taking a lock of the chocolatey hair and shaking it. I smiled slightly, taking a breath in. "It was all Kira's idea." He patted the lock in place. I closed my eyes at the touch of his icy cool hand. "Seems like a thing she'd do. You're her own personal Barbie, now." My eyes snapped open.

* * *

He gave one of his low and boyish chuckles. "I'm just kidding. Kira will only pick out your whole new wardrobe for the next year and decorate you for every single celebration." I frowned, glancing over at him. "Never let her go near me." I stated, pointing over at him. He shrugged. "No promises." He stood up straight from leaning against the wall and smoothly walked out of the room, ending the conversation. Dammit. When was I going to cut the crap and just ask him all of the questions that had been running through my head? I'd list them off, but the list would go on and on. Phone call forgotten, I sat on a wicker bench placed near the window. Setting the satchel by my feet, I reached into it and pulled out my favorite: my leather songbook.

It was a few years old, given to me by my mother before she set off to Africa. I had half of the pages filled out; I might've needed a new one within a few months. I wrote in it practically every day. I opened it up to the "Over and Over" song I was writing. Instead, I turned to a new page. Maybe I needed to take a break from that. A new song to write could distract me. It wasn't hard to come up with inspiration. I picked up my newly sharpened pencil and readied it over the paper; the lyrics flowing out.

_Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home_

_When it's all said and done, I'll follow the echoes_

_I hear you night after night calling out my name_

_And I find myself running to meet you_

_I didn't want to escape_

_From the bricks that I laid down**_

I paused, looking around so nobody was around. When there wasn't; I decided to sing aloud. I had no idea who the person I was singing about was. Maybe it was my teasing imagination. I've been blaming my imagination a lot lately. Strange, since I never had a big imagination when I was young. Just a boring little girl who liked to read. I'm still that little girl, in a way. Never speaking unless I'm spoken to. Never smiling unless it's for a picture. Even then, it was barely a smile to begin with. I'm smiling more, now, but..it just seems forced. Not real. And then, my look has changed. When I was little, I had long brown hair and glasses. In middle school, I got contacts because I was being made fun of. Then, I curled my hair more and dyed it the amber and chestnut colors. Even with my new look, I was still awkward. My look's changed again. Does that mean that I change? Into a darker person? More wild? Happy? Impossible. I'm forever changing, yet I'm still the same inside.

_**I'll go for darker.**_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Complete! AGHHH, this chapter was horrible. Took me two friggin' weeks for this. *Sigh* I'll get Chapter 12 out in two-three days. I still need to publish Chapter 3 of my other story, Engulfed in Embers. Yah, livin' dat celeb lyfe.**

**Credits:**

**[1]: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**[2]: I don't own Barbie. If I did, I would have people writing my fics for me. **

**[3]: Break in by Halestorm. Gosh, this song made me cry like a walrus because it's so beautiful. Nehh.**

**Hugs and Auslly;**

**Valerie x**


End file.
